


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by vickiofasgard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Teacher!Dean, Teacher/Student, Underage Sex, bottom!Castiel, hurt!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickiofasgard/pseuds/vickiofasgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was a twenty-nine year old history teacher at the Lawrence High. He loved his job. His brother, Sam, a junior, was his student. Sam's best friend was, well, Dean couldn't be more fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is wrong

Dean Winchester was a twenty-nine year old history teacher at the Lawrence High. He loved his job. His brother, Sam, a junior, was his student. Sam's best friend was, well, Dean couldn't be more fucked. Castiel Novak was a 16 year old boy with huge blue eyes, silky black hair that was always messed up and pale skin. In Dean's eyes, Castiel, or Cas like Sam says, was the most perfect creature, and Dean usually didn't swing that way, he was a ladies man, but he had his time with strong and curveless men. Cas was shy and really smart, he was a freaking genius, like Sam. And Dean loved it. "Professionally, I mean. Because of course I'd love to teach a genius boy with attentive and oh-so-pretty blue eyes. Nothing more than that. I swear." Dean thought

It was a thursday, Dean were on his desk, humming some Led Zeppelin song. Someone entered his class and a rough teenage voice said "Hmm, excuse me?" Dean's heart was pounding against his ribcage like a frightened bird.  
"Come in..." He tried to sound calm, and there he is. The little angel. The untouched angel. Forbidden.  
"Mr. Winchester... Excuse me... I-I wanted to talk, um... about something. S-Sam said I could talk to you" He was stuttering and his eyes were puffy, like he was crying. The perfect little angel, scared. That made Dean's heart drop. He wanted to reach out for him and touch his face.  
"It's ok, Castiel. You can talk. What happened?" Dean was making his best to NOT do something stupid, like grab Castiel's hair and kiss those red lips.  
"Some collegues are... Messing aroud. Calling me names and...hitting me...I...Just because I'm g-gay...and-" Castiel was now crying and Dean lost it. He hugged his student like he was his brother or something.  
"Shh, Cas... It's ok. I'll talk with the principal Singer, you don't have to worry anymore. Ok? Look at me" He grabbed Castiel's chin making the boy look at him. "It's ok now..." He was so close, Castiel's scent was intoxicating. The boy licked his lips and blue meet green. Dean rested his forehead on Castiel's and breathed in. "I'm here now." Castiel sighed and let his lips touch Dean's. Just a brief touch. A peck. But it send shivers to Dean's and Castiel's body.  
"Oh... I'm so sorry, Mr. Winchester! I don't.. God!" Castiel stormed out, getting himself away from Dean.  
"I..." He was speechless. For the first time. No smartass reply. Nothing. "This is wrong. You should go, Castiel. Now." He made it for the best. He had to keep his job, take care of Sam and his fancy law-school.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Winchester. Please..." Castiel pleaded and Dean lost it. Again. Dean grabbed Castiel by his shoulders and kissed his lips chastely. "Now go." And Castiel obeyed.

Dean couldn't be more fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel needs some help. Sam is a good friend. Dean is fucked up.

When Dean got home, Sam was waiting for him, watching Doctor Who on TV.  
"Hey jerk" Sam said to his brother, a smirk on his face.  
"Hm, you should respect your teacher, young man." Dean laughed and punched Sam's arm playfully  
"I don't know. My teacher is a jerk!" He giggled.  
"Uhm... Sam. Did you know... um... about Castiel's problem?" Dean tried.  
"He told me today. Poor dude. Why?" Sam looked at his brother. Concern in his eyes.  
"Nothing. Erhm... He spoke to me today about this. I didn't know about all this. Poor dude indeed."  
"Great. I told him so." Sam smiled and stood up, going to the mini-kitchen. "Talking about that... He's coming. You know, his mother can't see his bruises."  
"Sammy... This is wrong. His mother should know about this." Dean rubbed his hand on his face.  
"I know, but not now. His mom is a homophobe. She can't know about his sexuality." Sam looked at him with that puppy dog eyes. How Dean could say no to that?

~

DINGDONG

"I got it" Dean said while Sam was making dinner. Actually, it was pizza and coke, but it was dinner anyway.  
When Dean opened the door he saw that intense blue eyes, staring at him. He coughed.  
"Hmm.. Hello, Castiel" He said, still looking into those eyes. Hypnotized.  
"Mr. Winchester" Castiel said with that gruffy voice.  
"You can call me Dean, I'm not your teacher here, man." Dean almost hugged Castiel. 

~

They're on the couch, watching some crappy movie, eating pizza.   
"Ok, guys. It's almost midnight. Time to go to bed." Dean said and earned groans from both of the boys.  
"But Dean!!!" Sam whined like a 6 years old, making Dean laugh.  
"No buts, Sammy. Bed. Now. Castiel, I'm gonna make your bed too, ok?" He said, going to their bedroom. 

He put the mattress on the floor for Sam's friend and made his bed as well.  
"It's ready" He shouted from their room and he heard the boys groaning and walking through the door. "I'll be right back, guys and when I come back I only want to hear snores."   
"Ugh, Dean. I can't sleep" Sam covered his face with his gigantic hands.  
"What? Want me to kiss you goodnight?" Dean said it and looked at Castiel, who blushed and looked away. "Ok, ok. Good night, boys" He said and went to the kitchen, to clean up their mess.

Dean was humming some AC/DC song when he head someone breathing behide him.  
"What do you want, Sam?" He said, rolling his eyes.  
"I-I... I'm sorry... I'm already going to bed" He heard Castiel's beautiful voice instead.  
"Oh... I'ts you. Don't worry, buddy. I only make Sam sleep early because sometimes he gets too excited." He said, trying to keep it cool. Come on, Winchester. He's just a sixteen year old boy. Man up!  
"I... I w-want a goodnight k-kiss, M-Mr. Winchester." He stuttered for the second time of the day. Dean blushed furiously and looked away, trying to avoid those plump and oh-so-kissable lips.  
"Y-you want what?" Dean finally looked into his eyes.  
"A kiss" Castiel said and closed his eyes, like he was embarassed and tried to take it back. But it was too late.  
"Castiel, you know that this is wrong. We can't..."-  
"I know, but... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come... I"-  
"No! Wait" Dean held Castiel's wrist and stepped in his personal space. "But I'm your teacher. I'm not some teenager"  
"I-I don't care, Dean." His name was so natural on Castiel's voice "I... I think I really like you"  
"Don't... Please." Dean pleaded. He couldn't hear it. He just couldn't! In the middle of his personal conflict he felt soft lips against his. "Oh, fuck it!" He kissed back, all tongue and teeth. His tongue was dancing against Castiel's, his hand was pulling Cas' perfect silky black hair and his other hand was massaging Castiel's hips, pushing Cas flush against Dean. "Please, don't tell anyone about this, Cas. We could get in trouble" Dean rested his forehead against Cas'.  
"I'm not stupid, Dean. Don't worry" He smiled and walked away, leaving Dean with his head screaming "don't go there" and a raging boner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all folks. Tomorrow I'll post one more chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel wants more, Dean is very happy now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just smut

Dean slept that night with a boner. He couldn't risk himself jerking off in a house with two teenagers. He couldn't think of anything except Castiel. That guy got under his skin, but what Dean could do? He was too young. And Dean didn't how it could arouse him that much.

The days passed by and Dean couldn't stop this feeling of wanting more and more. Since that kiss he coudn't think of anything. Everytime they met alone, they shared kisses in secret. But nothing more than a sloppy make-outs. Dean was pretty happy with that, except that it was wrong, really wrong.

Today was Saturday and Castiel was staying over again for some science project, it's not like his mother cares that much. Dean was making dinner while Cas and Sam were doing their homework.  
"Dinner is ready, guys" Dean said in a homely voice, he almost smiled to himself.  
"Ok, Dean. We're done here too" Sam stood up and went to the kitchen, being followed by Castiel.  
They ate in silence, but not before Castiel made the prayer.  
Dean was eating his dessert, which was basically pie when he felt a heat down his leg, he looked at Castiel and he was smiling like he was some kind of predator. Cas was rubbing his leg against Dean's and he took Dean's hand and grinded against his Castiel's erection, making the older one moan silently. Sam sat still, eating his pie like nothing was happening.

When Dean was almost sleeping in his bed, he heard someone knocking on his door. He said a "come in" and sat on his bed. Castiel was entering his bedroom with dark eyes and flushed skin. Only in boxers, God, he could see the line of the boy's erection. He swallowed and smiled nervously.  
"What you want, Cas?" Dean asked, looking into those blue eyes.  
"I-I want... Dean... I want more." He blushed even more and Dean bit his lower lip, trying to muffle a moan. More? He wanted more?  
"More? What you mean, Cas?" Dean asked, incredulity in his voice.  
"I want all of you, Dean, please. I need it." Cas said and kissed Dean's lips, sitting on his lap, griding his ass against Dean's already hard cock. Dean groaned and pulled Cas' hair, licking the young boy's tongue, while his other hand was working on Castiel's boxers. The first touch on Cas' dick was electrifying. It was small but thick. The scent was marvelous, intoxicating like the rest of him. Dean jerked Cas off slowly, trying to make it last.  
"D-Dean... I want you.. in me... please..." Castiel groaned loudly, bucking his hips.  
"Are you sure" Dean stoped his hand, looking into those eyes. Castiel licked his lips and kissed Dean.  
"Are you... a virgin, Cas?" Dean asked and Cas agreed with his head. Dean bit Cas' lower lip and closed his eyes. "Am I your first? Fuck..." He rubbed himself against Castiel's ass, moaning.

~

Dean bottomed out, moaning and his hand was grabbing Castiel's hips.  
"Look at me, Cas. I need you to look at me." Dean kissed Cas' lips, his hand caresing the young boy's face. Looking into those eyes.  
"I'm close, Dean... Please." Castiel groaned with a deep rough voice, that sent shivers down Dean's spine.  
"Me too, babe...." Castiel's insides were clenching around Dean's cock and it was too much, he came. When he looked at Castiel's hard cock, he saw spurts of come painting his abdomen. Waves of pleasure was hitting Dean's and Cas' bodies.

~

"Hmm, Dean..." Castiel tried, when they were almost sleeping, cuddling each other.  
"What, babe?" Dean looked at Castiel, kissing his neck softly.   
"Um... I... Never mind, I'll tell you later." Castiel said, blushing.  
"No no no no, tell me now, young man." Dean used his teacher voice, making Cas' cock twitch in interest.  
"I... It's nothing.. I just... You know I... I love you" He whispered, almost inaudible.  
"Oh... I..." Dean blushed for the first time, he wasn't expecting this. Castiel kissed Dean's lips lightly.  
"Don't... You don't have to say anything." Castiel said and hugged Dean tighter.  
When they were almost sleeping, Dean looked at his little angel and smiled.  
"I think love you too" He whispered to himself. Castiel wasn't sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying. This is my first fanfic EVER and english is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
